User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Oh, There You Are, Perry page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 19:36, 19 August 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi Hi FossilsDaDaDa.Your cool.Michelpacheo1(WHATCHA DOIN)(18:33)October 29/10 Danke! (that's German for thanks!) We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Pasted Link Hey Fossils DaDaDa your Subscribing I already Subscribe mine and to do you have to tell me.Did you go to the comment page and did you write your username and did you paste your link.Michelpacheo1 (WHATCHA DOIN)October 29 (20:58)(UTC) What? Could you make your comment a bit more coherent? We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 20:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tri State Gazette Girl! Hey are you waiting for the Tri State Gazette Fossils DaDaDa or maybe your going to get it at the 16 of November I hope you get it cause I have a 100 percent chance who was born in the Philipines but you know im half Serbian Danke for you.Michelpacheo1(PNF TALK)19:55 November 1 2010. Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 A Very Perry Christmas commercial Exactly where on the Disney.com website did you see that commercial. I am in the middle of updating the production information for the original Christmas special, and if it's more than just Disney XD Poland that's calling it "A Very Perry Christmas", I need to see it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. Go on Disney.com 2. Click on "Videos" 3. Click on "Disney Channel" 4. Scroll through the shows 'till you come to Phineas and Ferb 5. It should be on the list. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : It looks like they have 6 P&F videos, and the only Christmas one is called "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation - Extended Edition". Did the one you watch specifically say the episode was being called "A Very Perry Christmas"? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, you found the right one. It doesn't say it's being called "A Very Perry Christmas" but other than that, it fits the description of the episode perfectly. Maybe the page should be re-named "Unnamed Extended Christmas Episode".We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I will continue with moving the info from the "A Very Perry Christmas (episode)" page into the main Christmas Vacation page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 33